


A Late Night Talk

by seerstella



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerstella/pseuds/seerstella
Summary: Haddock has a conversation and finds Tintin.For Stay at Home Challenge by Aya Kaizumi.
Relationships: Archibald Haddock/Tintin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: #StayAtHomeChallenge





	A Late Night Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Late Night Talk  
> Authoress: Seer M. Anno  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tintin and the characters. I only own the story.  
> Rating: PG-15  
> Pairing: Eventual Haddock/Tintin  
> Genre: AU. Post-Canon  
> Warning: Pre-slash  
> A/N: An old draft, but finally done for Stay at Home Challenge by Aya Kaizumi. Funny enough, because I cannot really stay at home.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Where is Tintin?"

Nestor eyed his master in his usual stoic mask. "I think he's already asleep, sir."

"Really?" Sometimes it was so hard to think that Tintin actually had decent sleeping schedule. Yes, you heard that right. When there was no big news to cover (yes, those moments existed) or criminal to chase ( _yes, those moments existed_ ), Tintin actually slept pretty well.

And long.

That was the best thing of being retired. Staying at home and lots of me time.

It wasn't like he didn't enjoy Tintin's company, but still...

Haddock walked upstairs and peeked inside. It was dark, save for the dim lamp on Tintin's nightstand. It made him feel warm for some reason. His landlubber, safe and sound. What a wonderful sight.

Quietly, the captain closed the door and went downstairs. A cheeky thought appeared in his mind. Now that Tintin was asleep, Nestor retired to his room, and Calculus out of town to who-knows-where, nobody would bother his small, private moment.

With a small grin, he made his way towards the familiar cabinet where he kept all his liquor.

Tintin would never stop him. At least now, because as long as Haddock didn't make too much sound, he would sleep like a log.

Well. A man needed his pleasure every once in a while, no?

Haddock took several bottles and sat on his usual seat, facing the huge window. After a while, he had made himself comfortable. He didn't know how many alcohol he had consumed, but at some point he heard a voice.

"Can I have some?"

"Huh?"

The voice was unfamiliar, as much as the man who sat on the window ledge. Haddock didn't know since when he had sat there. It was Tintin's favourite seat in the room, even after the glass-breaking incident that followed by Calculus' abduction.

But that wasn't Tintin. The man was younger than Haddock, sure, but he was definitely older than his laddie. Maybe around early thirties or so. He was clean shaven, and even paler than Tintin. His eyes were the darkest thing in his facial features; as black as a bottomless pit. He was wearing a dark blue beret that concealed his hair, which reminded Haddock of a newspaper boy back in his old flat.

"Who are you?"

The man didn't answer as he lifted a glass of whisky (when did he get one?) to his mouth. Haddock watched as he finished it in one go and the speed reminded him to himself. "Who are you?" he asked once again.

"Don't you know me?" The man sounded genuinely surprised. That, or he was offended. "I am the new kitchen guy."

Haddock frowned. "I don't remember hiring a new one. Did Nestor do things behind my back?"

The man tilted his head. "I suppose. He has the... initiative to hire some cook assistant so we can prepare for Tintin's birthday."

That made sense. Tintin's birthday was in five days, and Haddock actually wanted to made a surprise. He was sure that boy didn't even remember how special that day was for him. Tintin wasn't a sentimental person, especially regarding himself. He did write down his friends' birthdays in his journal (don't ask how Haddock found out; it didn't really end well) and sent them cards whenever possible, but never minded his own anniversary.

"Why didn't he tell me? I won't tell Tintin."

"I am new myself," the man replied. "Now that you mention it, I remembered that I just came this morning. Maybe Nestor will introduce us tomorrow."

"Right."

The man stretched and took Haddock's other bottle, the one that was still full. "What do you have in mind for Tintin's birthday?" he asked, muting Haddock's protests before those colourful words could emerge. "I might be able to convey your message to Nestor."

Haddock was easily distracted when drunk. But other than that, this was actually his favourite conversation topic, and he couldn't wait to tell his plan to someone. "I want to make a surprise! You see, er..."

"Oh." The man chuckled, as if remembering. "Name's... uh, Robert."

"Yes, yes, Robert. Good name."

Robert shrugged. "Thanks. My mother gave me that."

Haddock laughed despite himself. "That's a good one, lad. Anyway, I want to make a surprise party for Tintin. I'll send him away and make Marlinspike as empty as a ghost ship when he returns. That'll spark his interest!"

"Where do you plan to hide?"

"We'll lock the main room from the inside and make no sound until he's suspicious enough! When he's figured things out, we'll show him everything, fancy dinner and all!"

"Wait. 'We'?"

"Of course! I have invited everyone who wants to come, not including that catastrophic singer and the brat of the emir's son. Not them, no."

"Yes, I imagine. I know how much you hate those two."

Haddock eyed him confusedly. "How?"

"Both of you aren't that subtle, you know," he replied, sounding annoyed. "Tintin isn't the only one writing about your adventures."

"And I suppose you read them all."

"Absolutely. It's not like there are lots of good reading material around here. So, let's say I know a lot about both of you. If you don't actually own this place, I'd think your stories are just fiction."

"Blistering barnacles, I got myself a fan. Nice." Haddock spent his full glass of whiskey before continuing.

"What's sad from your retirement is that we no longer get nice stories from you."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Tintin will come up with something."

"Right. Guess what? He's actually up to no good. If you don't know, I think he doesn't want to involve you until it's too late."

"Are you spying on him or what?"

"No. Let's say I found out by accident. Ask him about... I don't remember the exact name, but it's about illegal purchase of timber. You better watch out in case he runs off again. This one seems pretty bad."

"I see. Thanks, boy."

"No problem."

"Is that why you're here? Because you want to hear more about our past adventures?"

"Of course not. As much as I follow your stories, I don't get in here solely because of that. I'm perfectly capable, you know." Robert rolled his eyes and took a gulp from his bottle. "I know good drinks... and food, of course, when I see one."

"Huh. Don't mean to offend you."

"I don't think Nestor will have me here if that's the only reason," he said dryly. "He's a perfectionist to boot. Reminds me of Tintin."

"You're right."

"How do you put up with that?"

"With what?" Haddock started to feel a bit lightheaded and it was now harder to comprehend the man's words.

"Tintin."

"Oh, that laddie of mine." The sea captain gestured to the liquor between them. "You see, that's why I have these around."

"He hates it when you drink."

The remark was suspicious, and when Haddock felt so, he flew into a small-scale rage. "Thundering typhoons! Are you interrogating me or what? I'll kick you out if you dare speaking about this to Tintin!"

"Don't be too worked up. I won't tell about any of your private night pleasure." Robert rolled his eyes and drank from his bottle once again. "I'm just curious. You two are so different, and I don't mean physically."

Despite still feeling a bit upset, Haddock answered anyway. Maybe it was the drinks that made him more compliant, or he just wanted to talk about _this_ so badly, but he couldn't really tell at that point. "I don't know, to be honest. Maybe he has something that I don't."

"What is it?"

Haddock could make an endless list on that. "Common sense, mostly," he settled on the biggest aspect instead. "Why?"

"Have you thought that maybe you did the same to him as well?"

"Bah, don't be silly, boy!" Haddock rebutted almost immediately. "From all those readings you did, I'm sure you know who has more sense between the two of us."

Robert laughed. "You're right. But still. That doesn't mean you didn't give him something he craves."

"What?"

"That doesn't mean you didn't give him something he craves."

"I heard you, rascal! I mean, what is it?"

"Oh." For a moment, the man didn't say anything. "You gave him feelings."

Haddock was stunned silent, his mouth slightly open. Robert repositioned his seat so now he was completely facing the sea captain.

"Imagine this little boy, just finished his teenage years, just reached adulthood, chasing news and bad guys... even though I'm certain it's more on the latter, with only a dog by his side. He had nobody to rely on but himself. No wonder he locked things like feelings somewhere far in his mind.

"But then you came. Or he came to you, whatever suits you best. All in all, you become his constant human companion. If that doesn't give him more feelings, I don't know what does."

"He has friends."

"You mean the ones he has to abandon right when the ship returns to Belgium? No, Haddock, they aren't really his friends. Sure, he cherishes them badly, and will die for them, but they aren't in his mind when the worst imaginable happens."

He took a deep breath and continued. "Remember the moon? I know he wouldn't leave the rocket that easily if it wasn't you floating to that asteroid. Or in San Theodoros. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be coming if it wasn't for you who came there first. And yes, he did miss you."

Haddock flinched, but Robert wasn't done. He shuddered.

"And you were the only person in his mind when they poured that blasted polyester on him. That one was very scary. I thought that was the end of him."

Haddock stared at him for a while. He hated thinking about their last adventure together. Robert's expression mirrored his. "What's your point?"

"I'll be direct. He has feelings for you. Something different than what he feels towards his other friends, or whatever he calls them. And he's too afraid to act upon it. Such brave kid scared of this kind of thing is actually hilarious. And stupid."

"Don't you dare," Haddock hissed. "Don't you dare calling him stupid."

"Alright." Robert lifted his hands, a sign of surrender. "But it's hard not to think that way. Still, he cherishes his friendship between you two so much he's afraid to ruin it. Honestly, it's kind of sad."

"What should I do?"

"I don't know. If this isn't unrequited, you should make a move, because Tintin is so dense in this kind of thing." Robert drank more from his bottle. "Prove to him that things just won't change. It's not that hard, right?"

He was wrong. It _was_ indeed hard. Haddock might be more expressive than his laddie, but this wasn't one of his best features. "I don't know, boy."

"Do you like him at least?"

"Billions of blue blistering barnacles! Of course I do! Who do you think I am?"

"You know what I mean."

Haddock stayed silent.

"Don't worry, he's not thinking of you like a father. He never does."

"Really?" Excitement rushed inside Haddock. "How do you know that?"

Robert smiled knowingly. He rose to his feet, the bottle of whiskey still in hand. "I have my ways."

"Then it's settled!" Haddock exclaimed, also standing. The sudden movement hurt his head, making him sway on his feet. "I'll tell him after the party!"

"Sit down. I don't want you to fall." Robert nodded when the captain obliged. "To be honest, there's one time when I wished you did, but you didn't. You're no fun."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, Haddock." The man approached the table next to Haddock's seat and picked the glasses and bottles. "Never mind. I think it's enough drinking tonight."

"Give them back, scallywag!"

"No."

Haddock rose again but the diziness worsened immediately so he knew Robert had a point. He slumped back on his chair, staring at the window where the man previously sat. "What if..."

"None of that," Robert interrupted. His voice sounded far, which was from the liquor cabinet where he was putting Haddock's remaining bottles. "I'm certain you two will do just fine. Besides, what's wrong in trying?"

"Our friendship, that's why. This doesn't make sense."

"Based on what I know, you don't act on common sense much anyway."

"Blistering barnacles! Troglodytes! What's that even supposed to mean?"

Robert burst out laughing. He had returned, and now stood next to Haddock's seat. "I was hoping you won't use that, actually. Tintin has too much common sense and look where he ends up. Scared like a pathetic little boy in his first love he is."

"Don't call him path... wait. _What_?"

"I stand what I said." Robert took another swig from his bottle. "Anyway, you should go to bed. We don't want Tintin to see you and find out that you have duplicated the key for the liquor cabinet, do we?"

"Yes, yes," Haddock replied, suddenly tired for no reason. "But I'll stay here for a while."

"Suit yourself. Think about it a little bit, Haddock. That'll do you two some good."

"How do you know all this?"

"Like I said, I have my ways." Robert pulled off his beret and ran a hand in his hair. "Can I ask you something?"

Haddock stared at him for a while before his mind caught up with the question. This lad looked familiar for some reason. "Yes, yes. Go ahead."

"I remember the parrot that opera singer gave you. Where is he now?"

Caught off guard with the sudden change of topic, the captain didn't speak for a moment. "I... I don't remember. Maybe Nestor let him go or something. I don't care. I cannot stand his blasted voice."

"I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Robert put his beret back on, covering his short, completely snow-white hair, and played with his bottle as he made his way to the door. "I cannot stand animals who talk."

With that, he left.

* * *

When Tintin woke up, the sun had long risen. He took a deep breath and sat up slowly, feeling satisfied for having a good, undisturbed sleep. Ever since he decided to retire from his adventures, he began to get more of this kind of slumber.

Seeing Captain Haddock dangling next to him with a noose around his neck was the final straw.

At that point, things changed for the reporter. Apparently settling down was the best choice for both of them. Despite that, sometimes he found himself investigating small cases that didn't need to involve the captain, which was good.

This time it was the illegal timber...

Not wanting to dwell on such thoughts right after he woke up, he shook his head and left for the bathroom.

That was another thing he liked from retirement. Comfortable baths. He wondered how he could live without this while on the run. What a missed opportunity.

* * *

Half an hour later, he was dressed in his usual clothes and walked out his bedroom.

"Good morning, Master Tintin."

"Good morning, Nestor." Despite Haddock's persistence that Tintin was just as authorized to Marlinspike as he was, the reporter was still uncomfortable to the nickname. "Did you see the captain?"

"I think he's reading in the front room."

Tintin glanced at the nearby clock. He woke up much later than usual and it was almost noon. Since he skipped breakfast, usually Captain was already in there, reading or enjoying his pipe. Tintin would bring his own meal and eat on the window ledge while Haddock read him the news or something.

"I'll just check on him first. Maybe he wants to have lunch."

"As you wish."

"See you in the dining room, Nestor." Tintin was starting to walk away when he stopped. "Oh. Where's Snowy?"

"He's sleeping in the kitchen, sir."

"Right." 

Underneath the stoic expression, Nestor looked curious. Tintin had lived with him for quite a long time that he was able to read between the lines. So, the reporter elaborated. "I didn't kick him out, but he was a bad dog yesterday."

"I see."

"Yes, he jumped to my desk with Captain's cat and ruin lots of papers about..." He stopped, not wanting the butler to know what he was up to. If Nestor didn't know, neither would Haddock.

"Sir?"

"Oh! Sorry. It was about my old stories," Tintin lied as smoothly as he could. "Now, excuse me. I need to see the captain."

"See you, sir."

When Tintin opened the door, he was welcomed by silence. He didn't need a long time to find his companion, slumping on his usual seat.

Haddock was sleeping, the newspaper scattered on his lap. He must've fallen asleep while reading. Unlike Tintin, he was still wearing his robe, the red one with anchor patterns that Tintin secretly liked.

The image warmed Tintin's heart.

He didn't know when exactly his admiration and respect for the sea captain turned to love, but that was what he was experiencing right now. But at the same time, he knew he was threading on thin ice, because he would risk everything if he laid his feelings out in the open.

 _Maybe it's better like this_.

Slowly so the captain wouldn't wake up, Tintin tiptoed towards him and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

Haddock shifted and Tintin fled almost immediately.

* * *

Soon he found himself in the kitchen, still breathing rapidly. That simple thing could give him such thrill that reminded him to the old days.

Maybe that was why he loved his companion so much.

And that was why it scared him just as much.

When the thrill had subsided, the reporter looked around. The first thing he saw was his ever faithful canine, eyeing him curiously.

"Oh, Snowy. There you are. Do you..." He trailed off when his eye caught something under the table, right next to where Snowy was laying.

"Snowy!" he called in surprise, snatching the bottle of whiskey from near his dog. "Were you drinking again?"

The terrier stared at him, tilting his head a bit as if not understanding what he said. Tintin was no fool and so was his dog; Snowy knew exactly what he'd done.

"And how did you get to the captain's cabinet? It was locked!" Tintin continued to seethe. "I have the key!"

Snowy tilted his head once again. Tintin stopped.

"Snowy, did Captain open the cabinet?"

As an answer, Snowy ran outside through the slightly ajar door that led to the backyard. "Snowy! And I told that dog everything!"

Still, that was enough proof for the reporter. He rushed back to the front room, carrying the now empty bottle in his hand.

When Haddock woke up and was practically _grilled_ by Tintin's scolding and worries and even _tears_ , which ended up with the lad being crushed into his arms, Haddock realized he could no longer wait until Tintin's birthday to say what he always wanted.

Tintin wiped his remaining tears, but they kept coming just because he felt nothing but relief. He wasn't going to let go of the captain's warm embrace anytime soon.

After a first kiss followed by countless others, they were sure they heard Snowy barking joyously from outside the manor.

Neither cared at that point.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know, Robert is from Bobbie (Dutch translation for Snowy).
> 
> At first I want to use the name directly, or even used my old headcanon for his name (Renault) but I found Robert nice enough for the gijinka version of our beloved terrier.
> 
> Virtual cookies for those who can guess from some references that I dropped in his words ;)
> 
> Reviews are much appreciated! :)


End file.
